Legilemency
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Snape giving up on his lessons with Harry replaces him with a new teacher to teach him legilemency.


"And again." Snape said.

Snape was delving into Harry's mind and Harry couldn't stop him. He was trying to master his strength but could feel Snape inside, looking through his thoughts. He tried to press him out more but it only made Snape more vulnerable. He didn't want Snape looking through any of his memories and was only doing this because it was more of an order. Both of them knew though that they didn't want to be here, and neither of them we're enjoying this at all.

"Potter you are weak." Harry heard him say. Snape must've been out of his mind because he felt a big weight being lifted from his shoulders. He began to wonder what he had seen, but tossed the thought aside.

Harry didn't respond to Snape after being lost in his thoughts about Snape being in his thoughts. "Well then, I'm sure we can find some other way to do this then." Harry raised his eyebrows at the man.

Another way? What was that supposed to mean? There wasn't another way that they could do this. Unless Snape meant that they can just call it quits which Harry was more than keen on doing.

Snape curled his lips inward. "I cannot teach you is that correct?" Harry still not knowing where he was going with this curtly nodded his head.

"I am not a good enough teacher Potter?" Snape sneered. He wasn't sure what to answer. If he had said no then he would get hexed most likely. If he said yes then Snape would know he was lying-which he would be and hex him for lying.

Harry shook his head. Snape passed back and forth. "This is getting nowhere. I will be back. If you move an inch I will be sure to give you detention for a week." And with that Snape left Harry alone in the room.

What was he talking about? He was talking in riddles. Why can't he just share what he was thinking with Harry and not cause him anymore pain in his head. Was Snape going to ask Dumbledore if it was alright to stop this lessons thing and return to being normal? Normal…he wasn't normal at all. Not since he was two years old that was.

He waited for what seemed like hours before Snape returned. He closed the door quietly not to disturb those asleep. "You will come tomorrow morning to my office. Don't be late. You may leave." Snape took a step from the doorway allowing Harry to exit.

Harry stood up eerily and walked past Snape looking to see if he was going to throw him back at any minute. He kept a stern face not glancing at Harry as he walked past. The man was more complicated than he would ever know. Tomorrow was Saturday though. He would be out playing with his other team members but since Umbridge had removed him from the team he hadn't even stepped foot out on the pitch.

He missed being able to fly through the air, and catch the snitch. He hadn't realized that he enjoyed practices until he didn't have them anymore. If only he could get on his broomstick and fly circles around the quidditch stands he would feel more peaceful. The lessons with Snape, and Voldemort trying to get into his mind though was ruining that peace that he so wished for.

He returned to his dormitory stepping in quietly as if not wake anyone. He sat on his bed toeing of his trainers and looking over at Ron who was snoring loudly. He quickly tugged off his uniform putting on pajamas. Laying back he wondered what would happen tomorrow morning. Why couldn't they just finish whatever he wanted to do tonight? Was it punishment for not being able to do legilmancy well? Harry closed his eyes breathing out. Whatever it was he should go to sleep if he was going to wake up early.

Harry woke with bright light streaming through the windows. Quickly remembering he had to be down at Snape's office this morning he jumped out of bed pulling on a clean shirt and pants and dashing out the door not even noticing that most of his dorm mates weren't in their beds.

He took the stairs down two at a time trying to fight the time. Snape never said what time to be there only in the morning. What if he was late? If this was punishment for where he was going it would most likely be more severe if he was late.

He went into the empty potions classroom and went to the back where Snape's office was. Fear ran through him.

He opened the door cautiously and peeked his head in only seeing two heads that were facing away from him.

"Come in Potter; don't just stand in the doorway." Snape said monotone as usual. Harry stepped through the door standing in front of Snape's desk next to the other person. He turned his head and his face went blank.

What was Malfoy doing in Snape's office? Was Snape going to try and have Malfoy hex him instead of himself? Standing next to him was punishment as it was. The blonde's hair was untidy for once and his clothes were in wrinkles as if they had just been put on carelessly. Draco's face was pale as usual but the dark circles under his eyes were something Harry hadn't seen. His eyebrows were in an angry angle to match the frown that he were.

Harry turned his eyes back to Snape who was now looking at the boys back and forth. If Snape was going to punish him he would just tell Dumbledore. Al though Snape had gone to Dumbledore last night to get permission for whatever was about to happen. What was going to happen?

Snape cleared his throat. "Potter you do not think I am suitable to be your teacher and I have no interest in teaching you." Was this because of the time he had gone into Snape's mind? If that was he should have resigned three nights ago when it happened and not now.

"Draco will be your new teacher." Harry could have died then and there. So this was punishment! Draco Malfoy teaching him mind controlling spells. He hadn't liked Snape going into his memories and thoughts but Draco? Dumbledore thought this was alright? Putting him with a person for lessons was just pure torture though.

Ever since Draco had met Harry in the robe shop he had been a git to him. There fighting hadn't stopped now in their fifth year. Which was why Harry thought this wasn't a good idea-Dumbledore should know that the two didn't get along so why did he say yes? Most likely to resolve their issues which Harry could tell now wouldn't work at all. It would just get worse.

Harry was absent from the conversation that was happening in front of him and was stopped in his thoughts by Snape. "It is not a choice. Dumbledore himself has thought it a good thing and I will not hear complaining," Snape was now looking at Draco. "From either of you, and if I do you can both have detention with me for a week."

Draco was the one who now was surprised. "But sir! You-"

"I will give detention to a Slytherin if it is necessary!"

Draco bit his tongue not wanting to say anymore but looked over at Harry giving his usual glare. Draco must've been told that he would teach Harry before Harry himself knew. He hadn't seemed surprised when he had come in nor had he argued except for when Snape threatened detention.

"That is all. Your lessons will start tonight at seven. Draco will tell me your progress and if I see a lack of effort then Voldemort will see right through you."

He dismissed the two both giving each other identical scowls when the door closed behind them. He had to tell Dumbledore… He walked to the entrance of Dumbledore's office not knowing his password, he leaned against the wall.

Just then the old man came around the corner and gave Harry a curious glance. "I knew you would want to talk to me." He didn't look surprise like Draco didn't look surprise. Dumbledore stood in front of the entrance.

"Walnut seed." The stairs appeared ascending upward until they were out of sight. Dumbledore stepped inside and shortly after Harry followed in.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, Harry taking the chair that was in front of his wide desk. He looked at him through his half-moon spectacles at the boy who sat before him. Moments had passed before Dumbledore waved his wand. "Tea?"

Tea? They were going to talk about this over tea? Would that mean he was going to stay longer? He nodded though and tea appeared on the table nearest him. He poured himself a cup not caring to add anything else and sipping it down quickly.

"I want to know why you-"

"You want to know why I chose for Draco to replace Snape?" Dumbledore said smiling back at him. "Draco is advanced in legilmency as well is Serverus but I thought with the…conditions it would be better if Draco were teaching you."

"Condition as in him being a coward and not wanting to teach me anymore? You couldn't find anyone else to teach me Professor?"

"Snape suggested him to be," he said calmly. "I know very well that Draco was taught by his aunt at a young age and has mastered this. I do not know anyone else who is good at this-"

"You could teach me couldn't you?" Harry asked quickly.

"I am much too old to be teaching you Harry. This will be a good chance for you and the Malfoy boy to end your terms as enemies and become equated more.

"The only thing that will be equated will be my fist and his face…" Harry mumbled under his breathe.

"You will go to the answers as told, and you will do as I say when you and Malfoy will not fight. I presume Professor Snape has gone over this?"

Harry nodded once more. Snape had threatened them both with detention remembering Draco's face when he was told that.

"Would you like to know anything else Harry?" Harry looked up at the blue eyes that were staring at him. He shook his head and stood up.

"Thank you sir, for the tea and…goodbye." He left without another word.

The next day Harry sat in the common room alone and that was the way he wanted to be at the moment thank you very much. He was trying to guess how many thoughts he didn't want Draco to see. He didn't want him to see his snog session with Cho, nor did he want him to find out about Dumbledore's Army. Most importantly he didn't want him to find out about Sirius.

The time was ticking down; it was thirty minutes until his lessons began with his new teacher. Dumbledore had said he had mastered it at a young age? Would that mean he can go further into his thoughts that Snape ever did? Merlin knows that would be horrible. He suspected Malfoy to be on his knees laughing after he leafed through his mind.

Twenty minutes. Harry looked around the room not seeing anyone really. The Gryffindor quidditch team had practice and Hermione was secretly helping Neville with his potions. Most of the members of Dumbledore's Army from Gryffindor weren't anywhere to be found either. Harry only sighed knowing he would have to face this situation by himself tonight.

Ten minutes. He didn't even tell Ron he had lessons with Malfoy, nor Hermione. He had gotten back late last night and he woke with most of Gryffindor gone.

Harry had spent his hours in between that morning and the present revising lessons to do with Dumbledore's Army as well as finishing his Transfiguration homework that he had shoved off for a later time before.

Five minutes. He stood up off the couch his mind being full with more thoughts at the moment than Draco would read through tonight.

Draco was waiting in a classroom in the abandoned charms corridor. He shouldn't be doing this, though like Snape had said if he doesn't he'll take points away from his own house and give him detention. The same consequences if he were to fight with Potter.

He didn't want to be teaching Potter how to use his mind. Merlin knows that he probably can't use his mind at all. He did though want to see what was kept in those thoughts of Harry's. Oh yes, he was wanting to swim through embarrassing moments and quirky phases through the Chosen Boy's lifetime. He knew very well that if Snape couldn't teach him than he wasn't at all good with this.

He had been ready for an hour. Draco had revised over books the whole afternoon refreshing his mind on how to use it or to teach it. It was easy to do for him that was, but teaching to someone else wasn't going to be an easy task to do. Much harder if he was working with Potter.

The door creaked open and Harry came through closing the door behind him. They stood looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Harry looked at Draco, unready for him to be teach him. Knowing that if he put a toe out of line that Snape would take points from his own house.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking. "Sit down." He motioned over to a chair that he had set up in the middle of the room. The other desks and chairs were moved against the wall as they had been when he had first arrived.

Harry sat obediently in the chair waiting for his next task. He was gripping his wand in his hand waiting for Malfoy to hex him. It was the perfect moment and place to be hexed by your enemy. Alone, just himself and Malfoy in an abandoned classroom out of earshot from everyone else. Malfoy might have casted silencing charms around the classroom adding on to that.

"Do you know the concept of legimency?" Draco asked. Harry was surprised. He was actually acting mature towards Harry. Perhaps Harry could tease him and make him argue with him just to put them back into that hating each other mode. He quickly decided against that knowing he would end up in detention with Malfoy if he did something like that.

Harry only nodded shly like he had when Snape had asked him questions.

"First," Draco said sounding like a teacher. Harry muffled a snicker which gave him a glare from Malfoy. "First you should also note about occlumency, which I'm sure Snape taught you." He gave a warrying look over at Harry in the chair.

"Yes I know about occlumency." Harry hissed glaring at Malfoy.

"I will not take that attitude while I am teaching you." Draco fired back.

"I will not take that attitude while I am your student." Harry mimicked. They starred at each other once more only glaring and not speaking a word.

"Tell me what you know about occlumency then." Draco finally said after their moment of silence.

Harry looked at Malfoy. He was taking this too far. He was not his student; this was merely a session where he…learned from Malfoy. He disliked having being taught by Malfoy, and taking orders from him. He had already talked to Dumbledore earlier that day and Dumbledore had seemed that it was a good idea.

"It's a defensive counter to Legilimency." Harry said.

Malfoy nodded. "And Legilimency is?"

"Mind reading charm." Harry muttered back.

Malfoy nodded once more. "Now when I count to three try to block me out." He raised his wand pointing it directly at the center of Harry's head. Harry wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for Draco Malfoy to be going through his mind. He breathed out trying to calm himself, bracing for what was about to happen.

"One..two..three." Harry took in a sharp breathe as his head went cold really fast. He was pulling all the strength he had in him to push Draco out. His head hurting, he could almost see flickered images in his head with Draco in him. He didn't want him to see Sirius, what if he has already? Harry pushed harder and harder a voice echoing in the back of his mind that sounded like Draco's telling him to try harder.

With one final gasp Draco stood normally across from Harry looking unaffected. Harry touched his throbbing headache that had been paining him since Draco had cast the spell. The thoughts came in quickly. Had Draco seen anything? Sirius? Cho? Dumbledore's Army? He didn't trust Malfoy to know about those, he would be knocking on Umbridge's door at any minute. But he didn't. He still stood casually in the middle of the room.

"What did you see?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco shrugged, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Nothing important. Though you look like you're a horrible kisser," He paused to give one of those famous Malfoy smirks. "Other than that I would say to be on guard. Snape told me it was about the Dark Lord, and if that man is trying to get inside your mind you are weak."

Harry looked at him petrified. He was weak? Why did Snape tell him? Of course he knew that he would have to try even harder if he wanted to block out visions being sent from Voldemort but he didn't want Draco to know about that part. He said something about kissing? He had seen him kissing Cho then. What else had he seen? Everything was important in his mind but Draco had acted like he just watched grass for five minutes.

"Going to go tell your Slytherins that I kiss badly then?" Harry asked standing up from the chair.

Draco smiled. Harry had never seen him smile, but was now perplexed at it. A Malfoy smiling was a one in a million chance opportunity wasn't it? It was a real smile, not a smirk, or a sneer coming from his lips but an actual smile.

"Would you like me to?" Draco said turning the corners of his lips not smiling anymore. "Besides I can't anyways. I took an unbreakable vow from Snape not to tell anyone what I see."

Harry didn't know what an unbreakable vow is but it was unbreakable so he believed him.

"And I think some already know that you're a bad kisser so it wouldn't be news to them." Draco added.

"What?" Harry said. Slytherins talked about how they thought he was a bad kisser? He didn't think it was a bad thinker but Draco thought that and the Slytherin house thought that. Did Cho think he was a bad kisser?

"Well you-you're Potter. You've only kissed one girl yes? Practice on that as well, but after you master legilimency."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He was taking kissing advice from Draco Malfoy. This day could not get any weirder could it? Harry thought.

"Don't talk to be about how or how not to kiss Malfoy." He said angrily. He clenched his fist into balls which Draco took notice of.

"Tense Potter? Everyone is a bad kisser at some point." Draco gathered his books off a table behind him.

"Oh yes, I bet you still aren't you?" Harry said. Draco stiffened pausing his actions but not turning around.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Tense?" He mocked. "Have you even kissed a girl yet?" Harry was walking towards Draco without knowing. His feet were leading him closer to Malfoy until his right behind him.

Draco turned around facing Harry. "I have kissed someone before!" He said his face now turning from pale to red.

Was he lying? Draco seemed like the type of boy to have swarms of girls lining up to kiss him; and thought Draco would kiss them without thinking.

"Have you? Who was it then?" Harry said taking a step closer to Malfoy.

"That is private! You are the last person I would tell, you twit."

"Oh but I'm dying to know really I am." Sarcastically Harry said.

"I don't care! You can die wanting to know and I still won't." Draco backed up behind a table edge though Harry had already stopped taking steps closer to him.

"It's okay; I wouldn't want to admit to kissing Pansy either." Harry said looking down.

"I didn't kiss Pansy!" Draco said now trying to walk past Harry. Harry cornered him more against the table unwilling him to escape.

"Who then?" Harry said almost touching Malfoy. Malfoy let out a short whimper but was reaching for his wand out of his pocket that he had put away.

"Why do you want to know so bad." Draco said grasping his wand in his hand.

"Curious I suppose," Harry shrugged. "You could tell me now or I'll do legilimency and Merlin knows how well I am at that."

Draco now glared at Harry once more. It was a yes answer obviously but Draco kept his mouth shut. He could tell Harry who he had kissed, or let him do legilimency and if done wrong you can give head injury to the person you're casting.

"I've told you that it's none of your business Potter. Now if you will I would like to leave." Draco said.

Harry didn't move an inch. Draco wouldn't tell him who he had kissed when it wasn't that complicated to say. He knew that Malfoy was the last person he would tell which he agreed because the last person he wanted to know about kissing Cho was Malfoy. But since Draco had seen his thoughts it was only fair.

"Potter move-"

It suddenly came to Harry. Draco hadn't kissed anyone had he? If not Pansy then it couldn't be anyone. He couldn't picture Draco snogging Bulstrode or anyone else for that matter. This was rich, Draco Malfoy hadn't been kiss and he had. Harry smiled to himself with what he had just thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco asked still trying to struggling to leave.

"You haven't been kissed have you?" Harry asked, watching Draco's face turn even more red at the question.

"I-of course I have!" Draco stuttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. The more Draco tried to deny it or tell Harry that he wouldn't tell him the more he was positive about Malfoy not having been kissed.

Without warning Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry. Harry's breathe hitched and stood still, his lips frozen like against Draco's.

Draco Malfoy was kissing him. He didn't answer his question about if he had kissed a girl-what if Draco was telling the truth and hadn't kissed a girl? What if he's kissed a bloke? Or more than one bloke.

Harry moved his lips against Draco's only barely but just enough to have Draco respond. Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulders bringing them closer together. Harry kissed him back this time more intently. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist egging him on.

Draco was just surprised as Harry was. He hadn't expected Potter to kiss him back; he didn't even know that he would kiss Potter. It was on impulse he did it after Potter's teasing and making him go mental. Draco took in a sharp breathe when Harry had placed his arms around his waist holding him against the desk.

Harry wasn't sure why he kissed Draco back. He wasn't sure why Draco kissed him. He was confused as ever, but his hands kept traveling down Draco's slim body, and his lips were kept next to Draco's. It felt good, it felt right but he thought Draco would lean out any second agreeing with his theory that he kissed badly.

Malfoy didn't though. He was kissing Harry eagerly and deeply. He wasn't planning on letting Harry tear away anytime soon. He slipped a hand into Harry's shirt waiting for his reaction. To his surprise yet again Harry didn't move an inch away but leaned in closer to Draco.

Harry was more interment in the kiss that Draco. He was leaning him across the table until Draco fell onto it, not breaking the kiss. Harry climbed on top of Draco kissing down his neck.

Before he was snogging Malfoy, Harry hadn't thought about fancying blokes. He had thought he leaned more towards women but now he was leaning over Malfoy; the boy he had hated for years now. He wasn't a boy anymore. He looked beautiful lying underneath him muttering Harry to continue. He wasn't experienced, and the only thing he had ever done was steal a small kiss from Cho.

He rolled his hips against Malfoy's earning a quiet moan. He straddled him more until Malfoy wanted him. Wanting him to be inside him. Wanting Harry to fuck him right there on the table.

A few minutes ago Harry would have said no. He could still say no, but he didn't want to. He wanted this, just as much as Malfoy wanted this. He fumbled with Malfoy's button on his trousers taking his time leisurely and seductively. Malfoy lay impatient and withering underneath Harry. He pushed his hips forward encouraging Harry to continue.

Harry smirked but opened his trousers finally, unzipping them. He looked down at Malfoy's bulge before him. He moved his thumb across his hard erection. Malfoy gasped and threw his head back, laying his head down on the table.

Harry pulled down his trousers; Malfoy raising his hips, helping him rid his pants that were tossed onto the floor haphazardly. Harry looked down at the fabric that stood between Malfoy's cock and his hand. He pulled down his shorts slowly. Malfoy's cock stood at attention and Harry felt like he was in a trance.

He was actually going to do this. He was actually going to touch Draco Malfoy's cock. He was going to fuck Draco Malfoy.

He reached down forming his hand around his cock, making it twitch at the touch. Draco was now breathing in sharply propping himself on his elbows to get a better view of what was about to happen.

Harry moved his hand along Malfoy's cock. The first movement had Draco bucking his hips up like before. He had never been touched by a guy, but why hadn't he before? It felt so good, unlike Pansy's hand, Potter's been firm and gripped his cock stronger. Harry's hand was moving faster and he was now- oh gods he had his cock in his mouth.

Harry hallowed his cheeks as Malfoy's cock slid in and out of his mouth. Malfoy tasted so good, he was tangling his tongue across the head, which he did more when Malfoy's reaction was more than satisfactory. He sucked harder and faster, Draco panting and moaning at each suck. Harry pulled it out giving it one last kiss, then licked his lips at the come that had smeared across his mouth.

"I want you inside me." Draco had finally said through a hoarse voice.

Harry obliged and stood kneeling down. He looked across the room hoping to have lube or something of the sort, but realized they were in a charms classroom. An abandoned charms classroom. No one would hear their screams of pleasure or the sounds they would make as the table would creak loudly at each thrust Harry would give.

Harry stuck a finger in his tight hole, moving it around. Draco wasn't looking anymore; he was too busy taking in the pleasure. Harry stuck another finger it moving the two fingers around until Draco was almost ready.

"Now, do it now." Draco begged with his head thrown back.

Harry nodded and took off his own clothing throwing them beside Draco's. He stood between Draco's thighs and took in one last breathe before pushing his cock into Draco. Draco groaned at the first push, Harry making sure that Draco fit around him, he moved out and then back in hard.

Draco thrust his hips going in unison with Harry's thrusts. Beads of sweat collected on both the boy's foreheads but they ignored that. Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's cock fisting it and gaining more noises from Draco.

Malfoy felt so good around his cock. He was tight but hot and felt perfect against his cock. He moved his hand fisted Draco's erection faster. Harry gave one last thrust not hearing Draco's orgasm over his own. Draco arched his back crying out, Harry's hand clenched at his cock until his hand was covered in come.

They looked at each other collecting their breathes back. Neither spoke when they put their clothes back on or when they grabbed their wands and muttered cleaning charms.

Draco gathered his things taking one last look at Harry. "Same time next Saturday?"

Harry smiled but nodded and Draco left through the door closing is softly behind him.


End file.
